Tohru Loves Ayame
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: AyameTohru. He was a man and she was a woman. All it took was the beautiful Souma Ayame to kindle that silent, secret part of her being.
1. Goodbye?

Tohru was not one for excitement, she was one for simplicity –the norm. She'd rather work, get paid, a little place to stay just for warmth and meals that could keep her alive, yes she'd rather that than be one of the rich and the famous. Low profile, she wanted nothing more.

But things changed drastically ever since she took shelter in Souma Shigure's household. It was like a sequence of surprises, each day a broken seal, revealing mysteries too much for her or any sane human being to muster. Honestly, their unique characters, lives and relationships shocked her thoroughly, shredding her into different pieces of emotions and blind conclusions. Each and everyone of the Soumas were irresponsible for their own blissful eccentricity, earning them a place in the Wonders of the World for Tohru.

They were consistent and inconsistent, honest and lying at the same time. They were soft, they were hard, they were sweet, they were sour and their out of this world characteristics were endless just as their remarkable breathtaking godlike features estranged Tohru to no extent. Not one Souma was the same with the other and even if they appeared to be, surely one kept a secret –may it be a past or a terrible mistake, a lie, an infatuation, it was enough, so much enough for Tohru to see that they indeed were mankind in one clan.

Tohru had been kind, silent and obedient. Not only she was selfless, she also was brave and lovable. It was all true, Tohru was sure of that. Not once did she do things in vain –she did everything out of her heart, out of her grown love, her endless fascination with them, and of course, the pity and grief she felt. They had her in a leash, she admits, and it was okay with her. And she always believed what her mother said and inspired to her –things always happen for a reason.

Her relationship with the Souma family was mutual –perhaps both have seen '_savior'_ in the other, she found them her new life after her mother's death and they, in return, found in her the love and care all of them seemed to have lacked and longed for. Yes, it was that. And time took charge to change the situation, each growing to love the other truly and it became clear that one could not live without the other.

Despite her stereotype teenage girl persona, she was able to adapt to the Souma's weird atmosphere and lifestyle. In fact, she adapted too much, that her heart and mindset changed, from content to curious, from satisfied to yearning. For _what_ –it was a mystery. It was such a dangerous thing to keep inside as years went by, maybe she was growing up. Instead of living her life, she now was asking the heavens why she had to live it. Instead of keeping silent, she asked questions, fearless whether the answers would hurt her or not. Now, she was unafraid of the world –she took a bitter part of it more than once, that's for sure.

A little part of the mystery that was unveiled to her was that unforgettable day –that day where parts of her being were unleashed, opened and explored –she was a woman. It was one of her realizations, that even she, the innocent Tohru Honda, needed the touch, the feel and the sweet endearments of a man.

And it was astonishing, too stunning if truth be told that all it took was the beautiful Souma Ayame to kindle that silent part of her.

It was an affair between them, funny as it sounded.

It took everlasting strings of thought to sew everything into one piece but Tohru knew the bottom line of the connection, the main reason of it all.

He was a man and she was a woman.

How it started was very clear to Tohru, she was not left without reason and was knew that she was actually aware of the romance that blossomed between them. At first, she must confess that she saw of his visits as friendly, just the way any friend would do her. But then he started to give her pecks on the cheek and it always left her speechless afterwards, still unable to fathom the reality that a man would truly find her worth kissing.

Then she took a bold step to their innocent meetings, she dared herself to give him a kiss herself. This surprised the snake, his pale eyes widening, and a very cute irresistible blush made its way across his cheeks. It was too tempting to reach out and crush her body against his lean frame but she knew that it was nowhere near to possible; she was stupid to think that the kiss meant something to make a change.

But she was wrong, terribly wrong to think and insist that the little kiss meant nothing to them because after she did so, he recovered from his state of shock and took hold of her shoulders, leaned down and gave her one real kiss on the lips, making it her one and only first. She found out why it was necessary to close one's eyes when kissing because she was sure her world was spinning, blurry and whirling upside down around her.

After that kiss, everything changed from friendly to passionate.

Kyou and Yuki, just like Shigure knew that Ayame gave her visits once in a while but they were not aware of what took place every time they had contact. Kuramae Mine was unaware as well.

Ayame and she knew that embracing was useless and they spent almost every minute together kissing deeply, hopefully replacing all the warm close physical contact of body to the tenderness of lips and tongue.

Ayame was a drug to Tohru, he left her dazed and unsettled, wanting him to come always and they would kiss again and again. She felt everything about Ayame and he was too hungry for her, he said so, he ravished her with his lips, his tongue working wonders on her mouth and deliberately advanced lower and lower down her body.

Tohru never imagined that it would be possible but Ayame and she made love. The sex was fantastic. For several times she wondered if Ayame felt unfulfilled with her but he proved her wrong because he kept coming back, kept kissing and touching her and he would make love to her after soft caresses and sweet whispers of affection. More than once did they say they loved each other –may it be before or after making love, sometimes even in the middle of it.

But why then would Tohru call it an affair?

One reason was that nobody knew about it. They were discreet in all ways, careful not to suddenly burst the bubble to anybody.

"_Understand I love you but I have to say this," he told her once before making love. "We will be secret for the time being just because I do not want anything to change between us."_

_She nodded meaningfully, grasping the meaning of his words. Of course she understood. She understood the life of being with a Souma. Secrets were necessary and she was more than glad to comply but simply because she did agree with him, she did not want him to leave or go away just because they were together._

Life was not that complicated anymore but Tohru chose to take the step of being with Souma Ayame, taking the wonderful feeling of him loving her physically –the thrill of it being secret and hidden made her heart race every time he came to her and touched her.

It felt somewhat forbidden, a taboo to fall in love with a Souma and Tohru never thought that defying the rules, if ever there were, would feel so exciting and wonderful. She felt so alive.

There were a lot of instances that she might as well have fallen for either Yuki or Kyou but they, she realized, were too scared. This made her laugh and sigh, thinking that the situation should have been the other way around.

Yuki comes home once in a while from college. Tohru cried when he first left, saying that it would never be the same without him but she was wrong because it was then she realized that Yuki's absence and presence never made any difference at all. Their meetings every weekends might as well be summed up if ever he was at home anyway.

Kyou was no different. He seldom was home though he did not pursue college, and the household knew better that he was wondering his tail off somewhere, living the life of a homeless cat, challenging the boundaries of his existence. He went home often every weekends and it made Tohru wonder if he went home to purposely catch up with Yuki and have the chance to fight with him.

These two boys loved her dearly, she felt it. They still looked at her funny, still blushed if ever she would touch them accidentally or purposely and they were still overprotective.

Speaking of overprotective, Tohru felt a little twinge of guilt and fear of Yuki's reaction if ever he found out that she was sleeping with his elder brother. Not that she was bound to Yuki in any way but she knew that he would react violently and disapprovingly just like Kyou would if they found out.

Shigure, Ayame's closest friend, was oblivious as well. Maybe because he was occupied with his work as an author and too occupied with checking her out. He was infatuated with her, obviously, that he failed to ask and comprehend that his best friend and his 'little flower' were working something out under his nose.

Another reason for keeping it secret was simply because of Akito.

Tohru knew best than to open the gates of truth and let Akito mess up everyone's lives once again. If one thing was for sure, Akito was a master with meddling with other people's affairs. She would not risk her love life, not Ayame.

But one thing Tohru kept in mind was that if any of her close friends notice and ask her about her relationship with Ayame, she would not deny it just as she would not deny the snake his love for him.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"Tohru… Tohru… Tohru..."

He did this often, whispering her name again and again after they made love. Tohru closed her eyes and shivered as his voice tickled her ears.

"Tohru… Tohru… Tohru…"

Tohru shifted on her side and placed her arm on his chest. She stared at his face and could not help but smile as she watched his perfect lips move to say her name while his eyes were closed, as if using her name to concentrate for meditation.

_He is a god_, Tohru thought as she stared. His long hair was in a loose ponytail on the pillows, some stray strands on his naked shoulders and chest. He recited her name as he smoothed his fingertips up and down her nape as she laid her head against his arm. His touch always weakened her, always seduced her into a wobbly state of love.

"Tohru… Tohru… Tohru loves me…"

That part always made her giggle. Of course she loved him. Her love was inborn for people and for the Soumas. But that changed for Ayame, for he earned a special place in her heart. Not only was he a great lover in bed, but he also was a great suitor and boyfriend. She never called him her boyfriend, though it was very tempting to do so. She called him her lover and friend.

Ayame's face couldn't have been more perfect. His charm was another prospect but his face was a masterpiece of perfect sculpture, each part delicate and striking. It was obvious to everyone that he was effeminate and that's what made Tohru calm and unbiased about his friendly chitchats with her. But his feminine beauty was exterior for he proved his manly prowess of captivating her through his wise mind and smart words. Not to mention his magnificent caresses that certified him a man even more.

But deep down inside, Tohru felt something dark lurk within her heart, mixed ever so secretly with her love for him. The little insecure demon in her heart was long gone but every time they made love and she would see his face, there was dark pleasure of watching him, make beautiful moans and whimpers to her. In short, making love was not just composed of sex, it was a mix of admiration and envy for him. He was prettier than she was and it did not bother Tohru, it made her want him even more, want to expose him, want to love him, want to reveal where the beauty that emanated from him came from. She was left with no answer as always, only left with love and satisfaction from the aftermath of sex. But this did not make her stop her conquest of exploring him, it drove her farther, deeper into wanting everything about him.

Then she realized that she was madly in love with him. She was too soaked with him, he had a stench of her and she was reeking of him.

This scared her, just because, another part of the mystery of being woman was creeping its way out of Pandora's box.

The part of being true, wanting him as her own for good –for everyone to see. To be forever bound to each other.

Tohru wanted to slap herself from the idea; she possibly could not marry Ayame as much as they loved and enjoyed each other. No, it was just not right.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Tohru shook her head. So it seems that she would have to start lying even to herself now. Being honest was not a choice, being honest was suicidal. "Nothing of importance…"

He didn't say a word, just continued his tracing on her skin.

Tohru tried to fill her head with good thoughts but something popped back in her mind again –a certain something that she has been thinking about for a few days now.

If she could not marry Ayame, she would have to stop seeing him. No, stop sleeping with him, she corrected herself. She loved him dearly, yes, but she would take all the money she saved and moved to another city, start a new life and move on. She was young. The wound would be deep and it would take long to heal but she would befriend time and make sure it would close when it will close.

These thoughts no longer made her teary. She learned the Souma way that life was harsh and bitter, it spared no one from pain and hardships. She still was soft and loving Tohru, but during all those years spent living with men, playing their games, coming out to the world with an unspeakable lie, it was enough to make her strong.

Hurting Ayame was another factor to consider but… she knew, just like everybody else in the situation, that prolonging their private closeness, their intimate secrecy would only make matters turn for the worse, and then it would really make the wound deeper and longer to close.

She had no intentions of leaving, just as she had not planned to fall in love with Ayame. But she had better leave, she knew it. Before it was too late, before she sealed herself to him completely.

Though she gave herself to him before marriage did not mean that she intended things to be that way forever. She was still a woman, not just a woman in love. Call her old fashioned but… she would definitely want to have a family of her own.

To settle down, to be honest, to keep away from all the lies was far too impossible with the Soumas. And Tohru knew for as long as she would live with them, love them, her dreams of settling down peacefully was unachievable.

Souma Ayame was her drug, he made her better but torn her at the same time.

Tohru felt his breathing deepen and sure he was already sleeping. She had little problems leaving his bed because both of them knew that she had to be back home to tend to Shigure and she had a life to come back to. So she slowly slid from his touch, sat awhile to stare at his face, trying hard not to memorize him too much because she knew it would hurt big time to leave him. Gathering her clothes on the floor, she dressed silently. She turned to the door and looked at him for the last time. Bending down, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Love you, Ayame."

His sleeping face smiled lovingly, meaning every muscle moved. He managed to moan in response.

Tohru weakly smiled and run her fingers through his hair and let it slip slowly like silk from her hand as she pulled away. Whispering a breath of goodbye, she cautiously made her way out of his shop, making sure nobody saw, nobody heard –making sure he did not know that she left him, permanently this time.

And what she only left were her words of love and the ring she bought for him that she could not get the courage to give.

Engraved on the ring was yet another mystery she got to unfold:

_Tohru Loves Ayame_

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

A.N. My first fruits basket fic and it's a bit rushed. Ho-hum… Just wanted to do this. Hmm… Update or not to update? Read and review!


	2. After Tea

DISLCAIMER: I am just a penniless college sophomore so yeah, I don't own a thing.

Chapter 2: After Tea

* * *

"My goodness, Aya-chan!" Shigure chirped, placing his hands on the sides of his face, his eyes wide with shock and amusement. He tilted his head closer to the pale hand and shook his head. "You did not tell me –if I remember correctly –that you were engaged!"

Souma Ayame turned his gaze from his friend, grasping the teacup harder with his slender fingers. His eyes quickly went for the evidence of the dog's surprise and wonder.

But truthfully, he did not know why he chose to wear it after what he did.

He stopped seeing her after her work time. He was trying hard this past week, ignoring the clock, ignoring the twists of his insides –alerting him that Tohru's job was done and over with, that she needed an escort home. It was hard not to pay attention to her and his own need of her and for the shortest time of seven days, it felt like years and years to Ayame, very much like the long age gap between them.

But he knew he was fooling himself. The truth was, he was not the one at fault because of last week.

The ring, so it seems, intentionally broke his heart and it felt like molten metal in his hand, slowly amputating his finger off, hurting him ever so deeply. It was a double-edged sword, the ring. She did not say it –but he felt it. He knew her intentions too well. Just the way he tried to memorize every contour of her body, so did Ayame get to learn by rote her little heart and broad mind. What Shigure thought of as an engagement ring, which was supposedly a sign of trust and love, Ayame discerned that she was saying a sweet killing furtive goodbye. And it hurt like hell.

Maybe he understood the ring more than he should have.

Because it was also possible that Tohru meant it a gift but she knew that it would mean so much more to him, it was like she stabbed him face front in the heart.

"So who is the lucky woman?" Shigure asked him at first with a smile, then giving him a very sad pout. Pointing a finger at him, he balled his other fist on his waist. "You are a meanie. You know it's a duty to tell friends first."

He was called a woman because of his looks and gleaming personality most of the time but now he was sure Shigure just surpassed the girlishness of it all. The dog sounded nothing more of an eight year old too angry of a broken pinky-swear. Ayame rolled his eyes and sighed. "That is why I came here to talk to you, Shigure-kun. I came to confide…" _A little_, Ayame mentally added.

Shigure's childish moping came to a halt. Both of them knew that it must have been a serious matter. Usually, Ayame sought Kuramae Mine-chan's advice. "Why then? So I've sensed true that your visit isn't just a simple call."

Ayame nodded, gaze still averted from friend and cleared his throat. "Is… To-, I mean… Is Honda-san around?"

"Iie. She has been working awfully a lot these last few days. Coming home from over time every night," Shigure answered without suspicion, since he was so used to having so many ask about the girl, Soumas not an exception. He shook his head disappointedly. "I've warned her several times about going home late alone but the girl is very stubborn."

The concern in Shigure's voice couldn't have been more apparent and it took Ayame a whole lot of deal of guts to listen to him. He wasn't jealous of Shigure; it was really the truth that almost everyone who met Tohru Honda fell in love with her silly and Ayame accepted that. But what concerned him was the content of Shigure's statement.

_Coming home from working over time every night?_ Ayame asked in his head. _What was she thinking?_

Yes, the Soumas fell for her helplessly but there were a lot of other men out there in the world who must have felt the same way about her! And most of those are without class! Ayame felt a slow motion of anger tickle his stomach, making his chest muscles tighten. Not only was it improper for a woman, wasn't she considerate enough of what guilt he would feel if anything happened to her?

"I see…" he trailed off nonchalantly, his eyes wandering about the place, scanning for any signs of Tohru. He was too relived to have found so many little things that belonged to her, like a hairclip and a pink hand towel. It simply meant that she was still here, alive and well. His eyes darted to the clock and then outside the screen. She was supposed to be walking home right now, with him.

"So what is it that troubles you?" Shigure asked, disturbing his thoughts. He frowned and held a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay? I've noticed that the moment you have set foot inside my household, you look too much of a tired sick man. Tell me, is your problem that big…? Or scandalous?" Shigure asked with a sheepish grin.

He should have blushed but he did not. Instead he kept glancing back at the clock.

_Ten-forty-five. Where was she?_

Ayame took one last sip of his tea.

"Aya-chan…?"

_Ten-forty-six._ Now he was really nervous.

"Ayame!"

"Ah!" he gasped, letting out a little tension that he felt somewhat stuck on his throat. Ayame shook his head quickly and took a deep breath. "Gomen… About what you were asking… Well, yes… My problem is very big..."

"How big?" Shigure asked, feeling every bit interested. "Fill me in."

Ayame sighed again. "You see, I've been seeing this lovely woman-"

"Do you love her?"

Frowning, Ayame glowered at him. "Of course I do! In fact, I've never loved another as much as I love her."

Shigure almost squealed with delight, quickening the pace of the paper fan he held before his face. "Go on."

"And well… things have been very intimate between us," he paused as an image of Tohru danced its way across his eyes, invisibly before Shigure, making his insides flutter inside out. "And so you see-"

"My god, you've made love to her!" Shigure exclaimed, mouth dropping open. The fan fell with a slight _pluck_ on the floor.

"I am a responsible adult, Shigure!" Ayame scolded him at once as he detected the accusing glance the dog had on. "Besides, how else could I have showed it to her? Almost everyone around her says that they love her and those silly little childish nonsense."

"Ah…"

Ayame blushed unconsciously. "Not that I didn't shower her with those sweet nothings but… I had to be different. I am a man, not a boy."

Shigure nodded, touching his chin. He observed his friend intently.

"And so it comes to this. Just last week, we made love. As far as I knew, everything was fine and then the next morning, I wake up with this!" Ayame whispered hardly, raising his spread hand right in front of Shigure's face. He shook his head and then drew his hand close against his heart.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Perfectly. I understand this common bachelor problem we all sexy hot men encounter every time a pretty damsel falls in love with us!" Shigure nodded at him, taking the ringed hand into his own. "I understand! Marriage is too much for _us_. We cannot –we mustn't. This life is too short to get tied down!"

Ayame's graceful posture drooped as he yanked his hand from his friend. "You are very irritating, Shigure! Have you not heard that I love her?" He groaned and pulled his hand away. "But what did I expect? Of course I am alone in this…"

"This woman –she is younger than you are, ne?"

Ayame's sagged eyes opened with a startle. "N-nani? Come again?"

"You said earlier, 'responsible adult'," Shigure stated with a smile. "It simply hints that your lover is younger than you are."

Ayame nodded, feeling exposed. Shigure could be a very poignant and smart sometimes. "Y-yes… younger than me. But she is not a child, I must assure you."

Shigure grinned and wiggled his brows. "Splendid, Aya-chan! I never thought you'd get way too advantageous! I give you a salute!" He bowed down to a hail on the floor.

"I don't exactly consider this situation an advantage for me…" Ayame replied with another depressed sigh, ignoring his friend's inane worship.

"So she's too young to marry?" Shigure asked, sitting properly.

Ayame shook his head. As much as he was legally allowed on her, Tohru was considered an adult in her own right.

"So she does not know about the curse –that is why you are hesitating?"

He knew coming here was mistake but now he knew he couldn't leave Shigure in the puzzle box. "No and yes. No –she knows about the curse and don't ask me how and why, yes –because you know why I'm hesitating!"

"The curse then?"

"No! I mean, yes but not because of _the_ curse. Its… because I'm afraid." He wanted to say everything but he guarded his tongue. If he spoke more than he should have, they would be uncovered. He did trust Shigure, but Tohru and her image were much more valuable than Shigure's trust.

"Afraid that Akito will interfere again, is that it?"

"Partly, yes…"

"Let me tell you something. Akito…" Shigure swallowed hard. "If you're really determined to marry her, than you should probably fight the flow, Ayame. There are a lot of ways to get what you want. A snake should know that." He laughed at him.

Ayame stared at him. What else could he do? All he gave Shigure, after all, were half truths. He was indeed a snake.

His heart gave a loud thud as it reminded him of the time.

_Eleven-twent-three._

He stood up to his feet. "I have to get going. I thank you for the time and the tea."

Shigure just sat on the tatami, watching Ayame's moves. "Okay… Don't you want to stay for supper? Tohru and I eat dinner even though she comes home late." He laughed. "I'm too lazy to cook my own dinner, haha."

At the mention of Tohru's name, Ayame's heart thudded louder. He was thankful that Shigure was in his human form. If he had been a dog, he was a hundred percent sure that those sensitive ears would catch the drumming of his heart. "N-no, thank you… I'd go ahead. Besides, I don't want to be a burden. I'll find my way out."

"Wait!" Shigure exclaimed, quickly gathering his feet and followed his friend.

Ayame went to the front door and opened it. To his shock, the love of his life stood on the doorway. She was fumbling with her keys as two young men behind her stared at him in surprise.

The mouse frowned at him for a moment and quickly looked away, excusing himself through the door.

The cat raised a brow at him and gave him a smirk. He took hold of the young woman's arm and motioned her inside the house.

Tohru stopped instantly as their eyes met, dropping the godforsaken keys to the floor. She gasped as she bent down.

Ayame beat her to the keys, clutching it firmly in his hands. He looked up at her blue orbs as he kneeled in front of her and took her hands, carefully placing the cold metals in her palms, giving her fingers a slight squeeze. He smiled at her faintly and he hoped dearly that even though it was dark already, she was able to see the longing and sorrow in his silver eyes. "Honda-san… your keys."

Tohru opened her mouth to speak and felt her lips dry with her quick breaths. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest. "M-my keys… thank you."

Ayame stood up, tall once again before her. He fought so much of himself. He was so used to having her close against him, against his body. Should he really keep it from the world? "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight to you, baka's brother," Kyo huffed, stomping inside the house, pulling Tohru along with him.

Their bodies clashed with sudden contact and Ayame swore that he could not help but nudge his body against hers a little bit longer, hoping to feel her warmth again after such a long week. He clenched his smooth jaw when he felt her heat and softness but she was snatched away by the cat and he was not allowed to step back inside the house and demand for her.

Though she was his.

"I've forgotten it was a weekend!" Shigure's cheery voice exclaimed behind him, Ayame completely forgetting his friend's presence.

Ayame nodded and took a step out. "Thank you again. Till next time-"

"I'm supposed to be angry with you, Aya-chan," Shigure said, pouting his pout again. He crossed his arms across his chest. "I never once thought that my little flower was a choice of yours."

His throat felt dry, his breath hitching. "I… don't know what you're talking about, Shigure."

Shigure raised a serious brow. "That look you had when you saw her? Priceless, Ayame. I actually saw you a man!"

"You read me wrong, Shigure. You know that I admire To –Honda-san long before I ever had this problem of mine!" he said under his breath.

"Crazy idiot. You're a beautiful bewildered male specie, I must say," Shigure added to his statement. "I don't know why you're scared. Though I am frightened right now having recalled that you –oh my goodness, Aya-chan. You've deflowered my little-"

"And you tell me to fight my way through this? Gods, my friend," Ayame said hardly. "I can't –don't even know how to get through you!"

Shigure put the back of his hand on his forehead and started to drag the tall man from the doorstep to the path that led to town. "Kami-sama… I am to faint!" He just sighed though but the color from his face drained to exaggeration. "I don't know what to tell you, Ayame… Tohru? _Our_ Tohru…?"

"I suggest you start keeping your opinions and questions to yourself, Shigure. I am having a hard time myself of getting on with my life."

"But you should not leave her, Ayame!" Shigure whimpered, clinging to the sleeve of his suit. "If you do, she would change. Then, I assure you, everything would really change!"

Ayame turned away and groaned. "That is just it. She's the one who's planning to leave, Shigure. I can tell. That is why she left this ring to me."

Shigure shook his head. "But she could not leave. What about me –the boys?" He run his fingers through his hair and stared at Ayame's face. "What about…you?"

"I'm too confused, Shigure. I don't want marry yet but I will! I don't want her to leave but if that's what makes her happy-"

"Women never tend to be happy when they leave the one they love…"

"She fears for me. Just the way she pities all of us."

Shigure shook his head. "I do not think that is the case. Tohru will fight for anything that she believes in. The only thing that she could not fight for is herself. I'm afraid that she's madly in love with you, Ayame."

"But how… Shigure? How can she stay?" Ayame cringed. "I was stupid! I'm stupid to have thought we were for each other…!"

"Yes, stupid, stupid…"

Ayame turned around and took a step. "You know I can't be the one to leave. I don't have anywhere to go to. We're still young but you know that we're too tired of adventures, you and I. I can't… So we would just sit and watch her leave…"

"You're stupendous when dramatic," Shigure whispered, putting a hand on Ayame's shoulder. "But don't be too pessimistic. Think things out into order. I'll help you, don't worry."

Ayame just shook his head.

"I am loyal to Akito, yes… but you and Hatori are the only ones who I can run to, understand that," he said. "Just like you, I have nowhere to go. Your happiness is my happiness. I would gladly help you."

"What exactly can you do…"

"You have no idea."

* * *

A.N. Leave a comment? Thanks. Hope that was okay. 


	3. Morning After

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Thank you very much for the reviews -all of you made me smile and want to continue the fic. Thank you so much! And of course, here's an update! This isn't so special though. But I still hope it would still be worthy of reviews! Yey! Love you guys!

* * *

Tohru woke up early the next morning. She stretched her sore muscles, still tired and exhausted from several days of heavy work. She stopped in midway of her yawn as she remembered how Ayame's eyes pierced through her last night. She recalled how affectionate his hand had been, and the shine of the silver band she left him a week ago was on his finger like it belonged there. Walking to her dresser, she took a comb and started to brush her hair.

The sum of her money was getting larger, finally shrewd enough for survival. Her savings compared to last year was doubled and she knew she could take her leave anytime now. All she was waiting for was the right time to say goodbye and thank you to her three housemates privately. She would say goodbye to the other Soumas but she knew she needed the right courage and strength to announce her leaving because she knew that once she was to depart –she would take off for good. She would leave before anyone got the notion that she needed her memory erased or stuff like that.

Her decision was very much similar to Hatori's capability of erasing people's memories. She would do it without consideration, without thinking of how they really felt, and she would do it whether they liked it or not.

And about Ayame, her precious lover… she already bid goodbye, a week ago. It was not formal but she knew that he got it in some way. He didn't come to get her for work like he used to do. She admits that she had been expecting him to come for her but she knew he was smart enough to figure out why she left, leaving him only with the memory of a ring. It was not only a message, but a sign, that she gave up on him, leaving the words engraved on the ring right where it was supposed to be.

Her hair was smooth and in order again. She put the brush back in the dresser and tried to find something to change into on her cabinet. Her hands unexpectedly caught a very soft garment, silk. She pulled it out from its folds, staring at it.

It was a red dress, one of many that Ayame made for her. She never wore them though, only once in certain occasions. She felt grief eat her heart as she dug her fingers on the dresses. She would never ever get to wear his presents. Tohru decided she would leave them behind but knew that if Shigure and the boys found out how numerous the clothes were, surely they would have the idea that there was a special meaning to the garments. So she would bring them to where she would go to and send them back to Ayame's address so as to finally forget him and tell him that he was no longer hers, that she was returning all the signs that they were together.

But Tohru knew too well that he made his mark on her and that it was irreversible. Though she did not regret losing her virginity before marriage, she knew that it had been a mistake because she would remember him always, remember how warm, how lovely he fitted in her, how perfect he was when making love and yes… she would always remember how he whispered her name over and over again…

Pulling out one of her dresses, she changed into a plain blue dress –a total shame and opposite of Ayame's wonderful breathtaking fashions. She closed the cabinet and made her way downstairs.

Plastering a smile on her face, just in case someone was already there, she entered the kitchen. Thankfully, she knew, no one woke up as early as she did. She hurriedly went to cook some rice. She busied herself in the kitchen as she usually did, waiting till one of her housemates would greet her either with an '_ohayou'_ or a smirk. She kept herself busy in the sink as she peeled off the dirty skin of a carrot for the stew. She took a quick glance at the wall clock.

_Six_-_thirty_. Good, she had all the house to herself. No one would be fighting, no one would be talking, only silence was present…

As she managed to peel the vegetables and chop them into cubes, she spun around to place them on the table –only to be greeted by two silver eyes, his flawless face smiling faintly at her. A faint gasp escaped her lips and she was gratified that she already put the bowl of vegetables on the counter or if she had not, she might have dropped them useless on the floor.

"You know, I really fancy you surprised," he whispered, keeping his gaze on her, obviously amused by her shock.

Tohru was too stunned to speak and too bewildered to move.

Ayame laughed softly, fighting every cell of his being from touching her befuddled face. He leaned his head against his knuckles that was supported by his elbow and sighed. "Shigure invited me over last night for a sleepover. Did you, in that slick mind of yours, ever think that I would decline?"

All of the sudden, she felt angered with him. Her patience snapped. "You really are something, you know that? How could you do this? How could you?"

He shifted in his seat, leaning closer. "I should be the one asking that question, don't you think?"

Tohru's brows furrowed angrily. "I am not having this conversation with you, Ayame."

He smiled weakly and pushed a long strand of silver hair from his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. He rolled his eyes and grinned. "I never thought that you'd be the kind to run away."

Tohru glared at him with all the fury she could. Plodding angrily to the refrigerator, she took out a box and slammed it down the kitchen counter before him. "And I deserve your sarcasm, Ayame, because I was stupid enough to fall into your seduction-" she stopped as she tried to control her anger, to control words that would probably inflict pain. She turned around with a stomp. "Tell them to have cereal for breakfast. I'm going out."

* * *

He was left speechless on the counter. All he could remember were her painful words and authoritative command. He shuddered as the scent of her disappeared, alerting him to make a rush of things.

Quickly he searched for empty bowls and took out three from the cabinet, placing it beside the cereal box, knowing that the men in the house would be sensitive enough to serve themselves. He hurried to the door and wished by all means that he caught up with her.

He was not going to let her go this time and in an instant, running became his sport. He followed her invisible trail, the path back to town.

He was relieved to have caught sight of her long brown hair as she strode forward, unaware of his approach. He sprinted behind her without sound and in a blink of an eye, caught her wrist, making her gasp with surprise. Before she could protest or shrug him off or run away again, he swept her from her feet and headed for the trees. He would have her alone. He could not dismiss the thought of gratitude he had for his genes -thank goodness he had long limbs to keep her away from his chest -his girl was putting so much trouble!

"Put me down. NOW!" she ordered him as she struggled in his arms, flipping her legs up and down, pulling and tugging on his suit. Her long hair was in all directions. With knitted brows she glared at him furiously. "Put me down!"

After a minute, Ayame just smiled and carefully put her on her feet, but trapping her against a tree. He watched his little love pout angrily, she really was pissed off. Maybe Tohru acted mechanically every time she was with a Souma, because she could have taken the chance of embracing him at once. Tohru opened her mouth again but now he leaned down and kissed her, shutting her up. Her hard grasps on his collar softened and slowly, she responded to his kiss. After licking her lips, he whispered, "I've missed you, Tohru…"

Tohru turned from his gaze and as he leaned down again to kiss her, she clamped a hand over her mouth and shook her head. "No, Ayame. We will not do this."

"But I want to and…!" Ayame trailed off, stopping before she noticed how an emotional wreck he was becoming. Ignoring the starting tremor forming on his knees and fingers, he clamped her shoulders with his hands. "This ring… why?"

"Oh Ayame… please. Let's just forget. I don't want to deal with this anymore…"

Ayame took her hand from her mouth and placed it on his cheek. "But why did you leave me such a sweet yet… painful remembrance? Remorse, perhaps?"

"Consider it as a sign that you must never commit the same mistake if ever you'd love again…"

"What mistake? I do not understand…" he asked, needing to know her meaning.

"Never ever… say you love a girl because… she'd believe it."

"Then this ring is useless!" he argued, giving her hand more pressure. "Loving you is true, you know that! Its not a mistake!"

Tohru shook her head. "It symbolizes many things, too, Ayame. Okay so you love me but... You know that we could never work this out."

Ayame crushed her lips with his, not wanting to hear more. "You're so hurtful, Tohru… how can you say that…?"

Tohru smiled weakly. "I speak the truth…"

"So do I and you're using it against me."

"I'll be leaving next week."

"You won't."

"I already bought a ticket."

"I'll get a refund."

"My bags are packed, too."

"I'll undress you later."

"I'll send you back the dresses."

"I love you." Ayame squeezed her shoulders tight, anger flashing in his silver eyes. "You cannot do this to me, Tohru. Leaving me will hurt us both, that you know very well."

"It will but I will learn to live with it."

"I will not allow you to."

"Stop it!" Tohru yelled, jumping towards his body and giving him a warm embrace and as expected…

**POOOOOOOOF**!

When the cloud of smoke cleared, Tohru saw that the transformation took place, leaving a very stunned and angry snake on the ground in a pool of clothes. Looking at him –her lover on the ground, made her cry and smile at the same time. But she stomped her foot on the ground and shook her head. "I'm going back to the house. Get dressed before-"

Ayame the snake encircled his body on her ankle, making her shriek loud and clear.

Tohru's eyes widened. "Would you please… stop this!" she screamed, wagging her foot up and down, hoping he would get dizzy and let go. But the actions were loud and clear.

Ayame simply expressed: _I. Will. Not. Let. You. Go._

"You little sneak!" Tohru yelled as she bent down to pick up his clothing from the floor. She snorted as she gathered the garments. "You should be grateful I still consider your clothes! Do you know that no one has your size back at home?" Though Ayame would look beautiful in anything, the last resort of using Shigure's hakamas would definitely not look that stunning on him. Tohru tried hard not to shiver as she felt the cold scaly feeling that encircled her ankle. Taking a deep breath, she clutched his clothes tighter against her chest and strutted back to the Souma household. _So much for cereals._

And as Tohru forgot that a snake actually caught hold of her ankle as she made her way to the house, Ayame spent his minutes gazing up her skirt, enjoying the view of what he missed for a week –her childish but oh so lovely strawberry panties.

* * *

What did we expect? That Tohru's shrill cry would not be heard? A keen observer from the trees went unnoticed as the couple fought and finally, they went back into the house in a very funny way. Just like the way Tohru's face became unclear of frustration -so did he want to cry and laugh. This woman… whom he thought would end up with either one of them would probably end up with nobody.

Slowly he crept down from the tree and dusted off his clothes. What peculiar information he found out today. And he thought this day was a normal one. Running his hands through his messy hair, he felt confused of what he was supposed to feel about what he found out and what he saw.

But as he neared the Souma household, he could not help but feel excited of what would happen today. A house filled with men who adored one lone gal…

Who said that it always had been Adam and Eve…

Wasn't the serpent the one who made Eve fall first…?

* * *

When Tohru entered the house, she quickly dashed to her room before anyone could see her. Ayame was still on her ankle. She put down the clothes on her futon and put her clenched fists on her waist. "Look, _baka_, I suggest you let go right now!"

The snake wrapped itself tighter around her ankle.

Tohru sighed and fell down on the floor. She stretched her legs and stared at the dark being that circled her leg. It felt strange and weird. "You know, you're making things harder for the both of us…"

The snake sighed.

"I don't know what you see in me," Tohru whispered, keeping her gaze on the snake. "Don't you know you can have any woman you want with your looks? You have your money, your fashion-sense, your brains? Why are you so persistent?"

Ayame slowly uncurled himself from her skin and after a cloud of smoke, he reappeared nude, sitting crossed leg before her feet. "Tohru… I love you. That's all the explanation I could ever give."

Tohru bit her lower lip as she stared at him. Was this Aphrodite as male? Maybe he was. "You know love isn't always enough."

"We'll have a secret wedding!" Ayame said, eyes widening as he crawled before her, trapping her down with his arms. He gazed into her eyes and smiled. "I'll marry you…! And then, you could just live with me!"

"You know I can't do that." Tohru looked away from his eyes and his nude body.

"Which part?" Ayame asked with soulful eyes. "Marrying me or moving in with me?"

Tohru shrugged. "Both?"

"No!" Ayame said cheerfully. "You will have to marry me. If you want, you could still stay here so the secrecy lives on. But that's only for a while. Besides, we're going to have a family soon…"

"You sound like a child," Tohru whispered, reaching out to take a wisp of his hair. She wrapped it around her finger and sighed. "Building castles in the air…"

Ayame shook his head and gave her a friendly encouraging peck on the nose. "Oh ride with it, Tohru-_koi_…" As he said those words, his cheeks flamed and his eyebrows wiggled up and down. "Or ride on _me_, rather…"

Tohru giggled and playfully roughed his hair. "I bet they're looking for us right now…"

Ayame groaned softly when her fingers started to massage his scalp and it took a whole lot of strength not to let himself fall down on her body. "And we… could be like this… I'd be waiting for you here in your room everyday and when you come home, we could always make love…"

"Right…"

"We would let all of them hear the lovely music of our love-making…"

"And…"

"We would keep them awake and envious of what we have…"

Tohru laughed softly, keeping herself bemused with his comfortable face.

Ayame opened his eyes and smiled. "Wouldn't you want that, Tohru?"

"Your ideas are like candies," Tohru replied with a smile. "They're sweet and tasty but it will pain our teeth."

"Oh come on, Tohru!" Ayame sighed. He definitely would buy her a whole pack of those sugarless candies that were safe for the teeth.

* * *

Shigure sat in silence as he ate his bowl of cereals. _Crunch, crunch, crunch…_ After swallowing, he paused to stare at the contents of his bowl, sighed and scooped another spoonful into his mouth. _Crunch, crunch, crunch..._ How he wished this morning was spared from the cousins' unending, annoying, senseless bickering. Shigure wondered if he was the only one that noticed that this morning a little odd.

Tohru didn't make breakfast on a Saturday –she always did because she knew it was their weekly reunion with Yuki. Other Soumas usually visited during weekends too. Well, aside from the exceptionally early Haru Souma who was arguing with Kyo, Tohru's cereals-for-breakfast seemed the only thing that was wrong in the whole picture.

Maybe Shigure was the _only_ one bothered by it because he was the _only_ one who knew. He was the _only_ one who knew that one of his best friends, his dearest Aya-chan, was in love with his little flower.

Last night Shigure made a sacrifice of feelings to give way to his best friend. He knew that he was probably a coward but who ever saw the love-sick silver eyes of Ayame Souma that day would have also done the same. And he was _the_ best friend.

Not that he was planning on courting Tohru or anything like that. Not that he was planning to marry her after a few months. Not that he was trying to figure out his role for her in her life. Not that he was too concerned for her every time she went home late. Not that he was thinking that maybe he was more than an older 'nii-san' to her. Not that he was lusting for her like crazy ever since she had smaller breasts. Not those, of course. Not at all.

Shigure could have chosen to act by duty –save the family's honor, keep the secret, keep it professional… He had to admit that when Ayame confided in him, he was already scheming a plan of action of prevention for further damage and pain. But when he saw the look on Tohru's face last night when she met gazes with Ayame –he knew he lost to all the possible thoughts he had about tearing the two apart. How could he?

As much as he did not want to admit it, Shigure saw hope in the whole conflict between the couple. Akito, he knew, wasn't even going to be a problem at all. Akito was currently interested with either Kyo or Yuki and if ever Tohru did stay in the Souma's lives, she would do very well off with Ayame.

Like him, Ayame played it smart regarding the family business. Hatori could have done better but due to very emotionally attached difficulties, the doctor failed and went back to square one. Ayame, on the other hand, used all his skills and talents to benefit himself. He covered all the lies and hurt he knew by the beautiful clothes he created and it didn't take long for the cover-up turn into hope. Soon the garments, the fashion business, the fashion boutique turned out not only his form of shield but turned into his own pedestal. Ayame manipulated things slowly with so much patience that he minded his own business to so much extent that Akito didn't care much about him at all and what he did.

He was the same. If Ayame used his eccentric fashion taste, Shigure used his wide range of experience and vocabulary to make use of his talent in writing. Soon enough, he learned to balance his priorities and decisions when it came to being loyal to Akito and the deadlines for his editor.

And now Shigure was half-heartedly getting horny about thoughts of what might be happening upstairs in Tohru's room. No one else knew Ayame stayed in for the night and no one was looking for Tohru –the pair was obviously together, doing something worth skipping breakfast for. Or maybe they were having breakfast, only that they were having each other…

_Poor Kyo. Poor Yuki._ They would certainly lose their confidence in some point. They have lost to the one who they knew they never could beat. The perfect image of man who is most of the time adorned with the grace and dresses of a woman. The fair-skinned Ayame, the perfect student leader and activist and friend, secretly unafraid, secretly in love with Tohru, secretly brave to have done something about it rather than just think about it –he triumphed over them. All of them.

_Poor me,_ Shigure thought. So much for his plans of getting some with a virgin. A very good, sweet, kind, lovable virgin. A virgin who slaved for the well-being of people like them. A virgin who would have done anything her warden asked of. A virgin who… he never thought, would fall in love with his best friend. Yes, he lost, altogether with his nephews, he lost. Fair and square, he lost. _Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

In the middle of the bickering cousins, someone mentioned Ayame's name and Shigure's ears perked up.

"No. He does not have a girlfriend that I know of," Yuki said in a straight face.

Kyo laughed as he pointed a finger at Haru. "There you go again, schizo! You're going homo again! Hahahahah!"

The half-black half-white head snorted. "I was just asking. I mean… A man who's so successful like him should have at least some romance, right? That's the cherry on top of the ice cream, isn't it?"

"Sissy!" Kyo teased. "But maybe you could work it out with Ayame. You'll be on top, Ayame would be bottom… Mwaahahahhaah!"

Yuki chuckled in agreement and turned the TV set on. Sitting comfortably on the tatami mat, he sighed and took a glance at the clock. "I wonder why Tohru isn't here yet. Maybe she went out for market, eh, Shigure?"

_That's probably because she's making bunnies up in her room with your brother,_ he replied inside his head. Shigure shivered at the idea. He shut his eyes close to rid himself of the disturbing, envious images of Ayame and Tohru humping like crazy that were flashing on and off in his cereal bowl. He sighed for the umpteenth time and shivered again. "Uh… yeah, right…"

_Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

Everything could have gone smoothly that day…

Except that Haru announced that he heard a strange '_thump'_ sound from upstairs.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

A.N. I'm afraid I will have to cut this to five chapters only or less. Thank you for reading, please leave me a review! Spare me the flames, my dears! 


	4. The End Of A Terrible Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. An update for those who reviewed. Thank you very much.

* * *

Ayame's heart thudded inside his chest as his feet skidded with the wind towards his best friend's house. It was perfect, he knew, everything this day would turn out perfect! His hopes were high, his heart was beating, all the colors were vibrating with life –this was his day! _You be ready, Tohru_, Ayame thought determinedly. He beamed as he swiftly made his way. His excitement got the best out of him; he stopped the cab too soon because he knew he wanted to get rid of the positive tension he was feeling through walking. Ah, he was to burst! This day was truly magnificent.

This day was supposedly a bad day; a day to wreck his life, a day to be erased from his future calendars. But when he woke up this morning with **THE IDEA**, his heart and soul just knew everything was going to be alright. No wrong, just _right_. And if ever there are things to make that positive energy reverse, Ayame knew his high spirits would be enough to fight for the beauty of what he believed. This was a great day.

"Splendid, splendid!" Ayame chanted to himself as his fine shoes skipped through each pebble, stone and flower. _I am splendid_, he thought, flattering himself, _for having thought of such brilliance._ He was close to perfect (as others called him), after all. He blushed at the thought. He couldn't wait, couldn't wait! When Shigure's door appeared, Ayame bolted towards it with lightning speed. It wasn't lock, so he busted right in. "Tohru, Tohru!" he called happily, not minding if anybody heard him.

Silence, unfortunately, greeted him without a party.

Ayame frowned in wonder. Though it was day time, the dimness of the house did not go unnoticed. "Tohru? Shigure?"

"Shh…" someone hissed, the voice coming from the kitchen. "…No one's home…"

Ayame slowly tiptoed to the kitchen and found Shigure squatting on a corner, eating a chicken drumstick. "Whatever are you doing there, Shigure? Where's Tohru? Why are you eating chicken like that?"

Shigure swallowed the morsel he was chewing and wiped his lips with the back of his hand like a child would. He groaned. "My editor's coming over today, so I was hiding here."

Right. Shigure had an editor. But he really didn't care now. "Where's Tohru?"

Shigure groaned again. "She's working. Have you forgotten?"

"Stop whispering," Ayame said, walking over to the dining area to sit on a tatami. Shigure had the right mind to crawl behind him. Settling comfortably, Ayame sighed as he leaned his face against his knuckles. How could he ever forget Tohru was working? He couldn't go to her workplace, they had an agreement that they would see each other later when she came home. He glanced at the wall clock and found out he was six hours early. Darn. "I can't believe I forgot she's not here yet." He glanced at Shigure and saw the young man lying face front on the floor. "I suggest you sit across me like a normal person would."

"But we're not normal," Shigure replied in a muffled voice. He groaned again and sat upright on a tatami. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be working?"

Ayame shook his silver head happily. "Oh no. I wanted to see Tohru at once. But it seems my memory has failed me. Over-excitement, I suppose." He then realized the distraught on Shigure's face. "What's the matter?" The editor. "Don't worry, your she wouldn't kill you."

"I know. I'm just…" Shigure dejectedly sobbed as he hid his face from Ayame. "Disappointed. With myself, that is."

"Disappointed?" Ayame creased his fine brows again. Disappointment was least of Shigure's usual sentences.

Shigure shook his head and sobbed again. "I didn't get through with this week's chapters. I always fake it that I never get it on time but I truthfully do! But this week, it has been different –I honestly did not work on my stories! I _fail_ miserably, Aya-chan!"

"You're feeling the total opposite of what I'm feeling," Ayame honestly replied. He reached out and placed a sympathetic hand on Shigure's dark head. "But why? What bothered you that much?"

Shigure peeked at him above his arms where he hid himself, from the table of sadness and sniffed. "You wouldn't understand…"

* * *

If Ayame was feeling bright and bubbly this day, it was the total opposite indeed for Shigure. He was close to suffering. The entire week he did not budge a finger to type on his stories, what he did do, however, was to observe his little flower. He watched her the entire week that they have been together and analyzed her when she was not around. By watching her, he wanted to know if Tohru was a girl in love. Her little expressions, her blushes, her quirks and at the end of each day that he would be alone in his futon, he would realize that he had been a fool to not notice before.

How could he miss a girl who was in love in his very own home? And here he was, priding that he knew a lot about women. Mind you, it was_Tohru_, not just any other girl. He actually missed out on Tohru! He must have been too blinded of his affections to notice that the girl was blooming not because of _him_, neither Yuki nor Kyo, but because of Ayame. Today felt oddly peculiar, because a week of that realization drove him nearly mad. Was he that stupid? Was he that smitten with Tohru Honda? _Kami_, he was pathetic.

Ayame poked him on the elbow to nudge a little life from him.

"Oh not now, Aya-chan," Shigure replied, burying his face at the darkness of his crossed arms that rested on the table. "I am at loss for words, writer that I am… or was."

"Don't be silly," Ayame said. "You'll get over that, whatever that is."

Shigure groaned to himself again. Ayame was oddly positive today. Having Tohru appear on his used-to-be bright mind, he knew he really didn't have to ask Ayame of the reason for the optimism. Will _he_ get over this? He was close to admitting the fact that he was suffering a _heartbre_– but he stopped himself before it came out from his mind. He was not having a heart#!#?. _No, no, no!_ He was not even in love with Tohru. He was just obsessed with the idea of having a pure girl in bed. Darn, here he was again, in denial.

His nose twitched when the strong smell of tea invaded his senses. He looked up to find Ayame's silver eyes smiling at him, and in front of his arms two cups of steaming tea. _I just couldn't hate this Souma_, Shigure thought. Maybe jealous or envious of the possible sex positions, but Shigure just couldn't bring himself to be jealous of having Tohru's love. This was Souma Ayame, his best friend... the one who always gave smiles, the one who never gave up and the one who always won the race. "Aya-chan…"

"Shh," Ayame whispered, pushing Shigure's cup closer to him. "You're not home, remember?"

* * *

Both of them were on Shigure's study room, the room of concentration. Pencil on lips, Shigure's fingers were busy punching on the typewriter while Ayame read one of his works. Just a few moments ago, both of them have been brainstorming. Ayame tried hard as possible to come up with out of this world ideas to help Shigure with his writings. The little help was very much appreciated by the author. As he typed, Shigure gave a quick glance on Ayame's serious look as he read. "So… what's gotten you so worked up anyway?"

Ayame's seriousness was immediately replaced by a bright smile. The smile, however, was close to a mischievous one. "Oh I'm spilling the beans later, Shigure. The first to know is Tohru, of course." He resumed reading with a silly smile on his face. "Shigure, why don't you get a computer? Its much more convenient than that old piece of yesterday. The editing is much easier, believe me."

_So he was changing the subject_, Shigure thought. "This 'old piece of yesterday' for your information, means a lot to me, Aya-chan. This is where I get my most fantastic ideas. I couldn't trade this for a computer."

Ayame shrugged. "Running out of ideas yet?"

Shigure shook his head, his fingers moving on their own accord. "I'm doing great."

Ayame nodded and smiled. "That's good." He flicked his wrist to see his watch and inwardly sighed. He hoped Tohru would get the notion to leave early from work. He was getting too frustrated. "Are Kyo and my brother going to be present tonight?"

"Yes."

"That would be perfect."

"For what?"

"Oh you just wait."

Their small conversation was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. Shigure and Ayame jumped to their feet.

"That must be my editor/Tohru!" both young men exclaimed at the same time.

They paused and stared at each other, then laughed.

"Tohru-chan has her keys," Shigure said after a moment.

"I'll get it," Ayame volunteered as he recovered from laughing and went down the stairs as Shigure crossed his fingers and wished that the visitor wasn't for him.

As he reached the front door, his heart beat wildly against his chest. He just knew this wasn't for Shigure. He opened the door and found exactly what he was craving for the whole week.

* * *

"_Did you guys hear that?" Souma Haru asked with false surprise at the two bickering cousins. He would get back at them for teasing him a schizo and a homo! Kyo would die if only he found out that Ayame was going to be on top of someone he loved. Haru knew he himself also admired Tohru, but wasn't completely head and heels over for her. He snickered to himself. He decided to play with fire more, knowing full well the burns for that would be very pricy indeed. "I think that was from Tohru's room!" Haru watched in awe as the cousins gave each other a look and race up the stairs. "You guys are sooo gonna die."_

"_Tohru, Tohru?" both young men asked, knocking on her door. "Are you hurt?"_

_Inside, the couple was moving frantically about, completely forgetting of the most possible solution. If Tohru hadn't been so distracted of Ayame's birthday suit, she probably would have thought of it first. With a loving grin, Ayame looked her in the eyes, gave her a kiss and pulled her close for a hug._

_POOOOOOOFFFFF!_

_Tohru was in a daze, but she managed to wake up. She gasped as a cold, smooth scaly Ayame slid himself up her leg, hiding under the covers of her skirt, making himself warm on her thigh. With a dark blush on her face, she knew this was no time for an argument. She hurriedly stashed Ayame's clothes on her drawers and opened the door. "H-hai?" she asked breathlessly, feeling Ayame's snake head slide inside the left garter of her panties. Then, she realized that both boys altered their gazes from her, and they were blushing from head to toe._

_Kyo cleared his throat and coughe. "Aherm… (cough) your… top…"_

_Tohru frowned._

"_Uhm… Tohru," Yuki said, "Your blouse…"_

_Yuki even missed out to point out that her hair was unruly as well. Ignoring Ayame's perverted musings under her skirt, she blushed deeply and nervously buttoned up her blouse. She must've looked like someone who had just made love. Well, Ayame and she were close to doing it but he carelessly slipped on his silk clothes and landed on the floor with a thump. "Oh… sorry…" she huffed. She tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "I'm alright… no worries."_

_Kyo nodded and turned to go downstairs._

_Tohru was thankful that the impatient one had gone downstairs but was a little disappointed to have Yuki still on her door. He was giving her one of his 'I-know-something's-wrong/up' looks. "I'm fine, really." She really wasn't. She wanted to pull Ayame from her body. He was licking somewhere he wasn't supposed to... She bit her lip hard, trying to stop a moan or shudder from coming out of her mouth._

"_Sure?"_

"_Yes!" Tohru exclaimed with a loud gasp and her eyes widened. "See you downstairs!" Without waiting for a reply, she closed the door at his face and prayed to Kami-sama that Yuki won't get mad. Her hand instantly flipped her own skirt and pulled Ayame's tail from her dress. She angrily threw him at her bed and glared at him. "You hentai!"_

_The snake crept under her bed sheets and appeared a long lump, and after a POOOOOOF, Ayame appeared again, his private area covered with her pink blanket and his face with the same hue. "Only for you…"_

_Tohru gruffly went to her drawers and pulled his clothes out. She shoved them at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "How do you expect to get back out? Nobody else knows that you're here!"_

_Ayame bit his lower lip, trying to look cute. "For the weekend you could steal me a few pieces of bread and I'll live. I don't have to expose myself. Let's play pretend that I'm your sex slave and you could–"_

"_Not the sex slave thing again," Tohru sighed, sitting beside him. "Won't you be serious? I really consider leaving you right now."_

_He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned close. "But wasn't that arousing, what I did to you? Incase you didn't know, snakes are sensual creatures…"_

"_No they are not," Tohru responded. Ayame was about to say something, but she put two fingers above his lips. "Because I love you, I will give you a week, Ayame. I'm giving you the chance to figure things out for us. If you can't think of a solution, I have to leave. Do you hear me?" Tohru didn't want to see, but she perfectly saw how crestfallen his face had become. His eyes shone clear loneliness. "If you can't figure it out in a week…"_

"_I know, I know," Ayame whispered, burying his face on the crook of her neck. He bit the soft skin gently and licked the forming redness there. "I will think of something. I won't give up…"_

_Tohru reached out behind her and smoothed his hair with her fingers. "You really love me, don't you?"_

"_More than life itself…"_

* * *

"Ayame, what are you doing here –"

"Tohru!" Ayame exclaimed, jumping on her, trapping her lithe frame in his long arms. He lifted her from the ground and squeezed her tightly against his chest. "Tohru! I missed you!"

POOOOOOFFFFFF!

Tohru gazed down at the small creature that appeared at her feet and saw it (happily?) slide to lock itself on her ankle again. She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up his useless clothes and bring it upstairs. "I'm home!" she called out. She then looked down at Ayame. "Is Shigure home?"

Ayame just squeezed her ankle harder, only to press himself closer, not to pain her.

"You actually enjoy being a snake, don't you?" Tohru asked as she went up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and sat down the bed. She noticed that his body was still locked around her ankle. "You seemed happy when you opened the door for me. Does that mean you actually thought of something worth while for a change?" A soft giggle escaped her lips as his thin tongue licked her ankle. Somehow, she was talking without taking heed of what he thought. It felt so much easier, talking to him while he was in his reptile form. Like talking to her mother's picture. The only difference –_major_ difference, was that Ayame could actually lick her in the process and change into a gorgeous male specimen. "How was your day? Mine was terrible. I kept dozing off." _Oops_, she thought, _he wasn't supposed to know that._

Ayame_did_ notice and quickly snaked his way up her leg to the bed. After a puff of smoke, he appeared in the nude, with a very worried handsome face on his head. "Why? Are you ill?"

_I kept thinking about today_, she replied in her head. _I kept thinking if it was right to trust you with this. I don't want to leave you. But will you make me?_ "Oh I don't know…"

His silver eyes softened instantly and he kissed her quickly on the lips. Cupping her face in his hands, he smiled. "Oh Tohru, were you worried that I would not think enough to pull us through this mess?" He kissed her nose. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you worry… for not thinking and taking care of things. I'm supposed to be the responsible one and I'm sorry if I failed you."

Tohru clutched his wrists and shook her head. "You're such a prince charming, Ayame…"

"And you, my princess," Ayame replied, kissing her softly.

After another mind-boggling kiss, Tohru pulled away and sighed. "Okay, let me hear it. What's your plan?"

"Okay," Ayame nodded, his cheerfulness coming back in full force. "You'll make love to me after I tell you about my plan…!"

"Oh really?"

"It's a sure bet, love…"

* * *

After much silence, a very frustrated Kyo slammed his palms hard against the dining table, rattling all tea cups and the people as well. "That's not possible! Tohru would not leave this house!" He was hyperventilating, his eyes were widened close to bloodshot and his knuckles had turned white. Seeing that none of the housemates, even Tohru herself was silent, Kyo impatiently turned to his cousin. "What do you think, Yuki? Why don't you fucking say something? He's your damn brother!"

Yuki turned his eyes from the people that surrounded the table, tried to look somewhere else. Kyo seldom called him by name and now meant specifically that he was serious. Things _were_ serious after all. He wanted to react violently as well. If he was Kyo, he would probably do worse –break the table in half, slam the teacups one by one against the wall and pound the broken pieces till they were powdered on the floor and of course, take Tohru's shoulders and give her one good shake. But that he would do –if he were Kyo. Unfortunately, fortunately, he was himself. Calm, peaceful Yuki. He noticed that Shigure was silent, not his usual cheerful self –it gave Yuki the impression that the dog knew something about this… Yuki sighed.

Ayame, his favorite brother (ugh), announced that he was taking Tohru in his own home to work for his boutique. He said that she didn't have to work so hard at his shop and she wouldn't have the trouble of going home late. At the boutique, Ayame said, Tohru was going to get paid real well and he was going to give her meals too. Tohru also added that she was going to work hard and was already looking forward to working with him.

Yuki was purely stunned. Shocked to hell. His brains felt numb yet was close to exploding. Up to this point, he was still struck on his seat, dumbfounded and speechless. He really didn't disagree with the idea Ayame proposed. In fact, it was one of the most considerate and practical things he has ever heard from his brother. But what was most disagreeable was the reality of Tohru's leaving. He never imagined that it would happen in this lifetime. He had been loving her for quite some time now, been so used to having her around, gotten so comfortable by the mere idea that there was someone sweet as Tohru waiting for him every weekend at home. He knew Kyo had better chances in romantic terms but it was okay. For as long as Tohru was close, it wouldn't hurt that much. Tohru's happiness was what counted the most. But this… this was totally unexpected. Though Ayame's place wasn't too impossible to reach, he knew that it was different. And besides, she was going to be near to living with AYAME, _**HIS BROTHER!!!**_

Massaging his temples for a moment, he raised his face to meet Kyo's angry glare. He sighed and turned to Tohru. "Tohru…" he began. He didn't want to ask, didn't want to speak any longer but… He couldn't just ignore the hope that shone bright in Tohru's eyes. She was asking him to say yes. He felt his heart twisting inside his chest, his palms cold with sweat. "Is th-this… what you… want?"

And judging from Tohru's blush and nod, it was all he needed to see.

"Its decided then. When do you plan to leave?"

* * *

It was a different case for Kyo. He was so enraged by Yuki's decision –that imbecile was an imbecile indeed, he stormed to his room up to the rooftop. His thoughts were mumble jumble –he wanted to squeeze the life out of each and every people in the house. And Yuki, that stupid useless rat! How could that idiot not see? How could he decide just like that? Yuki was blind, blind as a new born rodent! He pounded his clenched fist against the tile, hoping a lamp would bounce on anybody's head. He shut his eyes close and squeezed them tight. He choked on something thick on his throat –damn it, was he crying? He covered his face with his hands and grumbled, warm tears sliding at the corner of his eyes.

_If only I could have told her what I felt_, Kyo thought. _I love you, Tohru, I love you!_

And she's leaving…

"We all love her," a familiar voice said.

Kyo glared at his side and saw the splitting older image of Yuki, only with longer hair. "What the hell do you want?"

Ayame gazed up at the sky and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Kyo didn't reply. Maybe the tears had helped relieve some of his stress. But his heart was still aching. If his senses weren't as sneaky as a cat's, he would have strangled Ayame and left him to die on the roof. But something told him that Ayame was protected by an unseen bubble –Tohru's love, which made him indestructible. Because of those senses, too, he cursed himself, was why he was now suffering with emotional pain. Loss. Tohru was not theirs anymore. Never will be. But now that he thought of it, she never was. He sat properly on the tiles and snorted. "Shut your asshole, dickhead. You don't have anything to be sorry about. Tohru loves you." He felt the sting inside his chest as he said the last sentence. "What I want you to say is that you won't break her heart."

"But I won't!" Ayame exclaimed, turning to him. "I never could imagine that! I love her dearly-"

"That's enough, sicko," Kyo cut him off. Hearing those words were good, but wasn't exactly amusing and healthy for his heart. "I can sense it. Both of you are… mated." Kyo wanted to die. Kyo wanted to smack his teeth from his skull but the words came out naturally, truth that they were. Yuki came to mind. The rat was clueless. "Yuki doesn't–"

"I know… it'll fall into place soon enough," Ayame said seriously.

"Please, Ayame. Don't break her heart." _You've broken ours already. Don't think I missed out on your best friend._

Ayame nodded. "You can visit every week to make sure I don't."

"Free lodgings and food?"

Ayame chuckled. "Having Tohru at home, nothing would be impossible…"

Having heard the word 'home' from the snake's mouth, Kyo just nodded and stared at the ever welcoming dark sky.

* * *

_Not only was Tohru Honda a woman in love. _

_Sweet little Tohru grew up._

**The End**

* * *

A.N. Don't comment on the OOC-ness, I know it already. The plot, oh please, I'm the one writing it. This is fiction, give me some credit. However, if you're kind and sweet and special enough, why don't you give me a review? Hehehehe…

Sure bet the next chapter is the last one -however, I thought that this chapter was best as an ending. Yippeee for Ayame that he figured it out huh? Oh well, not the greatest great but at least I tried! Hehehehe… Hope this pleased some. Please review so I know what you think. Hopefully, there's an epilogue on the way.

Thank you to all who reviewed.

With much love to you all,

Goshikku Seirei


End file.
